


婷婷玉立

by Narcissus_C_J



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: F/M, 九亭 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissus_C_J/pseuds/Narcissus_C_J
Summary: 性转刘筱亭钢管舞演员刘筱亭vs观众张九泰





	婷婷玉立

**Author's Note:**

> 性转刘筱亭
> 
> 钢管舞演员刘筱亭vs观众张九泰

刘晓婷是一家钢管舞俱乐部的dancer，她不似一般姑娘般白皙，小麦色的皮肤健康又带着野。

她小时候不老实被爹妈学了几年武术，后来又被老师诳着去学体操，再到后来又放弃了体操去跳舞。

学武时的腱子肉还未成型就被拉伸成好看的线条，如果不是个子太高了的原因，本以为就能一直当个运动员好为国争光，可进了舞蹈学院也算是个正经大学了，只是舞蹈学院的姑娘盘正条顺的太多了，她的小麦色就被淹没在透白的浪里了，媚眼如丝也总比难驯可爱，所以她就永远站在后方，成为了昂贵花束中点缀名贵娇艳花朵的野蔷薇。

哎，舞团的工资能有多少？于是她就去了舞蹈教室教一教成年人舍宾，晚上去钢管舞俱乐部兼个职，收入也算的上可观，恋爱不疼不痒的谈了几回。

夜晚的钢管舞俱乐部里是暗色的，只在舞台的正中央有着不算明亮的光线，是暧昧的色块和勾人瞎想的音乐，张九泰今儿是第三次来，他的目的性很强，坐在距离舞台最近的沙发区，他盯着上场门出来的姑娘。

她穿了一条紧身的皮质热裤，腰上搭着镶着彩石的宽腰带，上身是白色蕾丝内衣外面罩了层黑透纱的衬衫，衬衫比较短，在肚脐上方一寸多高地方打了个结，两条带子垂在肚脐边缘，扣子也不老实扣好，露着大片的锁骨，以及一个小沟。

她的胸不大，就像是一对葡萄柚。一双高跟舞鞋，简单的款式，露出脚趾涂着艳红的颜色，俗气的要命，但就是让你忍不住盯着，左脚脚腕上不知是不是为了保平安系了一条带着三颗小金珠的红绳勾在脚踝骨上方。

追光跟在她的身后，她迈着步子双手背后一步一步走来。

张九泰就觉得高跟鞋踩在了自己的心口，她的脚正贴着胸口，蹦的好看的小腿线条似乎是一把薄而锋利的刀，正片着他的手臂。

他想摸着那双脚，拽着她的脚腕一下一下往自己这边拽着。

她蹲下身，背靠在那里，双臂高抬着双手交错着抱着钢管，慢慢起身时一条腿勾着让膝弯扣在上面，双臂一点一点往上挪，带着整个身体攀了上去，她像是一条蛇摇晃着腰就覆在钢管上，腰带上的彩石被光闪着折射着不同的光，她松开双臂，膝弯勾着旋转的从杆子上旋转着滑下来。

头发垂着遮住了半张脸，旋转的时候她的目光和张九泰的对上了，她朝张九泰眨了一下眼，两根手指沾在唇边后朝张九泰的方向送出一个吻。

张九泰咽了一口口水，她好看的下颚线，漂亮的侧腰，他想用舌头去勾一勾她的肚脐，想钻一钻她的脐眼，想握住她的腰将她送上自己的旗杆，衬衫下那对葡萄柚上还有一颗漂亮的圆痣，张九泰点上一根烟等待着她的结束，好迎接自己的开始。

刘晓婷坐在后台换衣服的时候，在镜子里看到了靠在门框的张九泰。

她手指挑上了一口护手霜，正慢慢擦着。

她就看着镜子里的张九泰冲自己笑。

“不知道刘小姐能不能赏脸和我吃个宵夜。”

张九泰就靠在那里，看着穿着一件灰色紧身螺纹小体恤的她，她下身穿了一条翻边儿的牛仔热裤，脚上勾着没有踩实在的vans黑经典，脚后跟咣当的节奏一下一下打在踩下的鞋后跟上，脚腕子上三颗金珠子闪着火光直往张九泰的眼里钻。

她也不忙，搓了搓手，手指挑开烟盒，从里面捏出一根水蜜桃爆珠，刚叼进嘴里，耳侧就是Zippo好听的开盖儿声，“嚓”砂轮滚动，她的面前立着蓝芯儿小火苗。

她也不扶着，一只手滑在张九泰的手臂上，她歪着头，嘴裹着烟头，白色的纸卷被撩拨成了退去的橙红的浪。

她用前牙咬开了爆珠，这时才缓缓抬起另一只手加开了唇边的烟，抬头看着面前的男人，笑着冲他慢慢的温柔的泼出一口薄烟，那只摸着他胳膊的手并没有停下，手肚正摩挲着他小臂内侧，她又低头吹灭了Zippo的火苗。

“吃什么？”

她笑着，放弃了摩擦他的胳膊，而是用几根手指来回勾着他的下巴，他被挠的心里痒痒的。

张九泰的舌尖勾着上唇，哼哼的笑了，他推开了她的手，低头去含她侧在一旁的烟，一口水蜜桃味甜的他心急，他的耳朵正好蹭在那对葡萄柚上，紧实富有弹性的触感，勾引着他再回头之时用脸蹭在上面。

“吃点儿好的。”

他正了正身子，坐在了刘晓婷对面的桌子上，她一晃晃的腿蹭着他两腿之间，烟嘴上是她的红毯包裹出一圈好看的颜色。

“好呀。”

当她的唇在他的脖子上盖上一个红色时，他们俩已经坐在了床上，他正一口咬在她的肩膀上，她身上也只穿了一件黑色缎子面的内衣，那件T恤早就被他扔在了地上。

他把脸埋在那对葡萄柚上，鼻尖正顺着那条不算深的沟壑来回划线，舌头被两颗柚子挤得有些难以移动。

她的手也不老实拉开了他前门拉链，手指勾着去攥那已经站立起的杆子。

她的手不算大，练习钢管舞还磨得有层茧，无论怎么养护，都会有一弯稍硬的皮。

她轻揉着，腿更难耐寂寞的往他腰上蹭去，想着拉开裤子就让他的钥匙开启自己的锁芯，有层湿润的膜沾在她的内裤上，湿润的膜刺激着那对唇，痒的她难受。

而张九泰似乎就是个没吃饱肉的孩子，一直在啃她的锁骨。他抬了头，看着一双不满的眼，嘴抿着，眼睛亮亮的，不知是生气还是别的，哼出的一声。

他单手打开了她背后的扣子，把她推到了床上，从她的红唇开始一点一点儿往下吻着，他太喜欢她的脖子了，舌尖来来回来不舍得往下走，停在锁骨时，双手拖着那对葡萄柚，手指分别撵着上面的樱桃。

他又咬上了锁骨，片刀的牙摩擦着骨头，舌头勾着那个窝。她的腿夹着他的腿来回蹭着，布料搓擦着彼此，她觉得下面凉津津的，不舒服，很像找个什么填进去。

张九泰嗦螺了两下樱桃，终于把舌尖钻进了她的脐眼，打着转往里攥着，好吃的唇覆盖上递肚脐，手摸着大腿根上的热裤，手指直往裤缝里钻，她把手指插进他的发中，等待着他去开了那扇门。

本就包腿的热裤现在被插进一双手，他也是坏，就用两根指肚去蹭内裤上那点湿漉漉，揉了一下，躲两下的，她不满的扭着，发出迎接的声音。

张九泰满意后，这才把下巴往热裤上移，牙齿咬着拉链往下拽，手从裤腿里抽出来，扭开了她的扣子，她配合的抬了下臀，小腹高高抬起。

张九泰把热裤褪到了她的膝弯处后，就把那段湿润的地方顶在自己的人中上，慢慢抬头和低头，鼻尖和嘴唇都蹭到湿漉漉的凉意。

刘晓婷双手攥着床单保持着悬着腰的姿势，她感受到他鼻息中的热意和舌头的软。隔着一层冰丝内裤凉塌塌的暖烘烘的，她燥的很，可又不想拒绝。

张九泰托着刘晓婷的腰，把紧贴着的那条布用嘴推到了中间，她下面的两片厚唇中含着布条，他与它热吻，咬着布条，舌头往里伸着，略带腥咸的味道进入口腔，他觉得有些亢奋，吻的力度更加狠了一些，舌头搅和着，刘晓婷觉得那根布条很烦，可摩擦着又是快乐的感觉。

张九泰往她的锁芯里插了手指，手指和舌头一同抽插着。

“你进来好不好……”

她稍微坐起来一点，张九泰抬起头，嘴唇上湿漉漉，亮晶晶的，他舔着然后把自己钥匙从裤子的前门请出来。

“坐上来呗。”

他坐在床上，摸着她屁股，然后扯了扯了碍事的内裤，她的下面湿漉漉的等着它的安抚。

他的裤子是有些硬度的布料，她坐下去的时候，裤子带给她的摩擦感让她有些不同的体验。

她的腿弯处挂着内裤和热裤，内衣飘荡荡搭着，他搂着她的屁股，她盘着他的腰，湿漉漉的东西只沾在他的黑裤子上。

柔软的唇上还有已被暖热的金属拉链的轻划，疼的痒，被遮了一些钥匙不能好好开她的锁，但是多重摩擦也让她亢奋，他的手揉捏她的臀，挤压着，拍击着，又攀上她的那对肩胛骨，狠命的把她往下面按，她不仅吃进了钥匙，还藏了一口拉链和布料。

“嗯~哼~”

她的牙齿勾着下唇哼哼唧唧的，听的张九泰心里痒的要命，他也觉得裤子太碍事了，于是把她从自己身抱起来丢在床上，他开了扣子，把裤子褪了一半，扶着她后腰就把钥匙插进去。

没有阻碍的后入，顶的刘晓婷锁芯大开，暖暖的膜裹着他的钥匙，他大开大合的把自己往里面塞，双手紧握着那好看的侧腰。

咕叽咕叽的水声和气声，他把她的腰往下压了压，这下就只剩啪啪的声响，囊袋上沾了东西不停拍击着唇锋，打击成有了颜色的粘稠，粘黏着离开。

“慢，慢一……”

她压着腰翘着屁股，他往她背上趴着，双手握住那对葡萄柚，拇指捏着樱桃，揉握着，下巴放在她的那对肩甲的正中间。

“别……呀……这样不是舒服吗？”

他又是两个敏捷的抽插“哼……嗯……慢一点……”

她觉得身后的男人找点的能力太棒了，没几下就对准了，一直给她不同角度的刺激。

她的也被这股子浪头打花了眼，被翻过来正面继续的时候，她的脚腕就被抓在手里，然后一条腿被抬到他的肩膀上，她的脚后跟被他的挺身的动作一下一下的打在他的肩上。

她抓着床单被他带着往天上飘。

他放过了她的腿，压在她身上，一下一下动着，刘晓婷胳膊搂着张九泰的脖子，腿勾着他的腰，锁住了他的腰往下压着，就为了他再多进去一点儿，是的她就差一点儿了。

“别哼哼，叫声好听的给我。”

他咬着她的耳垂，舌头尖儿往耳廓里钻，胳膊垫在她的背后，捏着她的屁股，捏了两下，又把手指钻进她的下唇里，一根钥匙加上一根手指塞得刘晓婷哼唧唧的，还想要。

“哈……你想听什么……”她张着嘴喘着气，眼前只有张九泰的耳垂，她抬了脖子取咬。

“爸爸，怎么样？”他说着又多动了一下，手指也跟着搅和着。

“哼……哼，我……我叫你一声……啊啊啊……哥……啊哥好……不好呵”

“不……哥哥的不爽……爸爸的爽。”

又是几下精准攻击，刘晓婷彻底败了阵仗，“爸爸，……爸……好爸……爸”

她躺在床上，头扭着，散开的长发淌了一枕头黑色的水，双手抓着张九泰背，被他带着一下一下的起身，一声一声叫着爸爸。

“好爸爸~好爸爸~”

她被欺负的有些可怜，张九泰听着好听的声音，坏心眼子上来了，五下普攻后换上一发精确瞄准，她就在来来回回的差一点儿里委屈的颤着音儿哼哼，哼着哼着鼻音就上来了。

“好……好爸爸……疼疼我吧，爸爸~”

最后一声爸爸叫的软软糯糯的满是娇怯，可是鼻音里的委屈就真像求着爸爸给她买冰淇淋的小姑娘。

张九泰听着了，大力在她身上做无消耗的精确瞄准，她里面裹得太紧了，又热又湿漉，吸着，似有好多小吸盘似的，一起将它瓜分。

耳边是胡乱的“爸爸”“爸爸”的浪叫，有带着高音软糯糯的，委屈叭叭的，哭哼哼的，她的后背蹦着，脚趾勾着，就等着那一下子的灌溉。

最后她看到了房间吊顶的水晶珠子流苏，晃着光后，温暖钻进的热流，是最后的高歌。

他趴在她的颈窝里，蹭着要去讨一个吻。

刘晓婷唇上的红色早已斑驳，凌乱的勾搭着他，他把舌头钻进她的唇，侧着身子的时候，黏在她屁股下是凉噜噜的东西，慢慢挤出来，热热的裹着逐渐休息的钥匙，吐出的东西挂在唇边念着耻毛凝出一滴，又似乎是从床单上掀开的粘。

她的一双腿，锁着他的腿，舌头不懈的追逐着，两个人的下巴和下面都是湿漉漉的，他们俩等待着体力恢复，好有下一次的开始。


End file.
